User blog:TEHGJPTDDDO/Special Poll Results
"Where were you?!?!?!?" cries the masses. On vacation for two weeks, and to Paul McCartney as well, I say, but first, I must thank you for reading this special edition of TWRC Wiki Poll Results! You may realise that this is posted on a Monday. Why Monday? Last time, it was written on Friday and it was perfectly fine then. Well, heres the reason: Two Friday's ago, I was in my car with my smartphone out and writting. This was going to be my second poll results blog, and I actually finished writing it. Then, the ghost of Steve Jobs came back to haunt me, as whenever I pushed "Publish," it did everything but publish. This caused me to need to delete an 8th of a day's work, and I sure wasn't happy! Then, I went off again on Friday, once again planning to write my already-a-week delayed results blog, but when I got finished again, once again on a smartphone, the connection was gone. I was extremely furious. All of my pointless tweet's on my Twitter account are sent, but not my main accomplishment? This caused me to think a good plenty, and as the words and tones of Eight Days A Week went through my ears, I thought it appropriate to find Another Day. (Heh heh, get it? Another Day? Why isn't anybody laughing?!?) And thus, Monday comes to mind, as nothing has ever happened on a Monday since M*A*S*H was canceled in '83. Now, finally, lets start our special edition! So, what makes this blog post so special? Nothing really, I just want to get more readers. :P (Actually, the reason is that I am going to make this way more detailed and a larger example of every users bests and worsts, as well as my favorite videos of theirs.) So, without further comments, lets start with the results of this weeks poll. (Poll created by Woodenrailwayonly.) Fourth Place: SkarloeyRailway01 ''(SkarloeyRailway01) The oldest remaker in the community that hasn't left once, SR01, currently working on his final season of his remake series, titled "The Wooden Railway Series." He is different from many other users, as he remakes Railway Series stories, instead of television series ones. He has 3 votes. ''Third Place: WoodenRails99 ''(WoodenRails99) I was honestly surprised to see this user, the newest in the community, do so well, as many fans of big users such as SR01, TWR, EE93, and Jlouvier still don't know about him. Nonetheless, his remakes are magnificent as well and he definently deserves this spot! He has 4 votes. ''Second Place: ThomasWoodenRailway ''(ThomasWoodenRailway) ThomasWoodenRailway, or, as some call him, Keekre24, is the second oldest member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community and the highest one on this poll whose focus is not on remakes, but on his own original series. In the previous poll, the got second place, and it seems that he is keeping his own in this poll as well! He has 5 votes. Now we only have one more appearance left to make on this weeks poll, but first, lets take a look at some honorable mentions. Note that many of these users got one vote, but since so many of them did, fifth place was taken out of this weeks poll, but it will definently be back next week! ''ThomasMania42 (ThomasMania42)'' '' ''TheHaza47 ''(TheHaza47) ''Mainlineengine2 ''(Mainlinengine2) ''ThomasWoodenAdventures ''(ThomasWoodenAdventures) ''Percyno6 ''(Percyno6) ''Oliver Duck ''(Oliver Duck) ''First Place: ThomasWoodenEpisodes ''(ThomasWoodenEpisodes) Big surprise, yeah, I know, right? This guy, who has been in the lead for the whole two-week period, definently has some extremely good remakes. Full of detail, I would say that he is probably one of the best remakers in the community. He won this poll by a landslide, with 18 votes shifted his way! As always, thanks for reading this poll and don't forget to check back every Monday for a new TWRC Poll Results Blog! TEHGJPTDDDO, out! TEHGJPTDDDO (talk) 17:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts